The Tale of Korjia
by ToBalanceToSlay
Summary: Are you a fan of fantasy, romance, action, and adventure? Read this story, in the fantasy world of Korjia, where Thomrin, a young assassin searches for his destiny, and makes some friends, as well as some enemies on the way. Rated T-M. Give credit please.
1. Chapter 1: Hunter and Prey

The Tale of Korjia

Chapter 1: Prey and Hunter

The hum of the soft wind was almost silent as it flowed through the camp in the branches. A gentle rain fell, as it almost always did, in the morning of the Overgrown Forest. The terrain around the camp went for a few miles, and was far too dense to be cut, burned or ventured through. It was the perfect place to hold a clan of assassins that wanted to be kept secret for an eternity.

The only people who could enter were the assassins of the clan Jherrick. Humans, Dwarves, Halflings, Gnomes, Dusklings, and Elves of many kinds made Jherrick's population. In ancient times, when their races were given life, a certain amount of people were entrusted with the responsibility of upholding the laws of nature given by the divine beings that created them. They were given the power to slay even that which is immortal, so that no power could grow stronger than another to the point of threatening the course of life.

As a means of healthy wishes to the victims of Jherrick's assassins, they created the Sacred Prayer,

The peace must be kept. The evil must be slain.

The Ancient responsibility must be dealt with.

To Balance,

To Slay,

Your soul is destroyed!

After the line, the assassin strikes the final blow, and finishes-

Free of sin…

Rest in peace.

The morning started calmly and at an easy pace. Thomrin was slowly awakened by thunder from a far away distance. Thomrin slowly opened his eyes and turned in his bed. He looked around his room, then out the window. The bed felt soft.

Yet another rainstorm started the day. Thomrin got up, brushed his teeth, washed himself, and removed the curtains blocking the illumination of his glowing orbs on his wall. He looked the window again, and felt at ease from the storm, since rain gives him an at-home feeling. He was found by the clan's elder guildmasters on a rainy day. Almost every day in the Overgrown Forest came with a storm. Such weather is Thomrin's element.

He got out his old razor and shaved off what little scruff he had, leaving a triangular beard he decided to keep. Outside of his doors, he hears, "HEY THOM!"

Thomrin stepped outside, still tired. "What's up?" he asked, as he looked down to the grassy floor. His friends, Isnam and Shamia were waiting for him with spears in hand, bows and quivers across their backs and smiles on their faces.

Shamia: "Come on, it's time to go hunting! Our chore today is getting breakfast!"

Thomrin gave a facial gesture and a hand sign of approval as he ran inside to grab his hunting spear and bow. He turned around and faced the threshold of his hut. He took a breath, closed his eyes and gathered his focus. He opened his eyes and dashed at the door. The moment he reached the porch, he jumped off and flipped once, over to a branch. Isnam and Shamia climbed to neighboring branches as well.

Isnam: "Let's do it! I've been looking forward to some real action for the past week!"

The trio bounded off from tree to tree into the somewhat blinding mist with joy and determination.

After a while of searching from the treetops, they came across a Crocodile, waiting in a pond for its next prey.

Isnam: "I got this, you guys be ready to pounce"

As Isnam whispered the plan, He pulled out his bow and an arrow. He took aim as Thomrin and Shamia readied their spears. Moments later, an arrow sped through the damp air and struck the croc in the back. He jumped to the ground and allowed the gator to charge in anger. The croc was a snout's distance away from him with an open, hungry, angry mouth as the two hidden assassins in training skewered its back with either of their spears with a jump from the branches.

After a few short minutes, the trio of friends made it back to the camp, lugging a huge croc behind them. They dropped it off in the gathering pavilion as the other guild members cheered for them, for they knew carrying a four-hundred pound croc through the rough terrain was no easy task. Their bodies were sore, but they felt no pain because of their victorious feelings.

Kosha: "These three have brought the heaviest croc in the past year to the camp so we could eat breakfast! Let's hear it for 'em!"

The three friends watched as the crowded pavilion audience cheered gleefully, shouting things like "CHEERS!" or "WAY TO GO!" The three huddled over the table and began discussing what they would do for the day, after they finished their chore of cleaning the carcass they had already gutted, miserably.

Shamia: "Who's up for a few rounds of Prey and Hunter after we finish?

Thomrin: "Sounds good to me. Best way to train if you ask me."

Isnam: "I'll be the hunter first."

Thomrin: "You enjoy being the hunter, don't you?"

Isnam: "Yes I do!"

Just then, Grand Master Kosha intervened in the conversation.

Kosha: "Good morning, Children."

Trio: "Good morning, Grand Master."

Kosha: "Feel free to go ahead and take the rest of the day off. As a reward for breaking the record of croc weight brought in, the carcass has been taken care of."

Trio: "Thanks!"

Grand Master Kosha left the table, as the trio went back to relax and Thomrin's hut.


	2. Chapter 2: The Time Has Come

The Tale of Korjia

Chapter 2: The Time Has Come

Shamia: "So what's the word around camp?"

Isnam: "I hear there's some kind of random mountain pooping up North of the country, right at the top of the continent."

Thomrin: "Well we are almost trained to a rank high enough to finally take on quests. Maybe we'll get to go there some day."

Shamia: "I want to travel the entire world some day. I want to see every corner of Korjia. Of course…I really just want to see what it's like in a big city."

Isnam: "To go shopping in a big city…you know, when you mention it, I think it would be pretty awesome too."

Thomrin: "Then let's all go. We should go practice now so we can be even more prepared for the test tomorrow."

At that, the trio left the hut and jumped through the trees until they got to the training grounds, that being every inch of the overgrown forest that is not camp.

Isnam: "I'm the hunter first. You guys should scatter."

Thomrin and Shamia waved their hands as signs of understanding and bounded away from Isnam. Isnam put on his black bandana, as he believed it gave him good luck. After gathering his focus, he opened his eyes and looked around in the quiet forest. He bounded off after who he thought was Thomrin.

Thomrin sped through the rough terrain with the speed of a racing stag, faster than any normal person could ever run. It wasn't long before he looked over and saw a silhouette to his left. He knew he was being chased. Therefore, he decided to make a sharp turn at a tree, but Isnam easily managed to catch up to him. They were running neck and neck, Thomrin showing no mercy, taking every sharp turn and long route he could. He knew he was more acrobatic and capable of slipping through obstacles than Isnam, but Isnam had much more strength and endurance than him.

In the distance, he thought he saw Shamia running, so Thomrin caught up to her. Isnam was now chasing both of them. Shamia gave and hand gesture, signaling Thomrin to split up. Immediately after so, Isnam darted after Shamia. A rough race towards freedom for Shamia was unsuccessful, as she tripped on a branch while trying to make a long jump, spiraling into a soft patch of grass in an open area. Isnam landed right in front of her and pressed his foot against her stomach.

Isnam: "Never caught any prey as beautiful as this!"

Shamia: "Aww, thank you!"

Thomrin suddenly came bounding from the mist.

Thomrin: "Hey guys. I see you're taking pleasure in your job, Isnam."

Isnam helped Shamia up from the ground.

Isnam: "You know I always do!"

A sudden demonic moan is heard from the bushes, and the plants in the direction of the moan began to freeze and crumble out of nowhere. The three gazed in astonishment and readied themselves for battle. Two clouds of black, shaped like humanoids and had red eyes stepped out of the brush. Shamia was the first to charge, only to end up tossed to the side, hitting a tree hard and passing out.

Isnam: "SHAMIA!"

Isnam charged the shadowy figures in an uncontrollable rage, and ended with the same results. Thomrin looked forward with fury, but realized repeating his allies' actions wouldn't get him anywhere. Suddenly the Shady figures started mumbling, which echoes into a loud screaming: "DESTROY THE PROPHET! DESTROY THE PROPHET!" The two shades started charging Thomrin with blinding speed. He was frightened, but his anger towards the shades overcame him.

Out of nowhere, they started slowing down, along with everything around him. The sounds around him became nothing, and he started illuminating a light green. After a few short moments, everything in his vision became a solid white, and then black.

He awoke hours later, in a bed in the medical quarters. Isnam and Shamia were on either side of him, excited to see he him awake and well. Grand Master Kosha was standing in the back of the room.

Kosha: "Thomrin…What do you remember?"

Thomrin: "Ungh…well…there were these shady clouds with red glowing eyes. They knocked out Shamia and Isnam. I heard them shouting 'destroy the prophet' and then they charged at me. I didn't quite unders-

Kosha: "This cannot be! You weren't born of Jherrick's blood! There is no way you could harness that power!"

Thomrin: "What are you-

Kosha: "Your vision…can you see clearly? Did you see all that happened from them charging you and you waking up here?"

Thomrin: "…No, I-

Kosha: "You must leave the Overgrown Forest, Thomrin. From the situation's condition, I'd say the gods have chosen you to follow in his footsteps."

That night, everything was explained to Thomrin. In the world's beginning, there was no law of nature, and therefore monstrous beings roamed free on Korjia's plains. The divine beings were at war to decide whether or not to let things remain the way they were. Eventually, humanity was created, and the chaos was chased away. One divine being by the name of Shamael, along with his few followers, wanted things to remain the way they were. The other divine beings eventually had to force Shamael into a physical form, so that he could be harmed, since force was the only way to stop him. He and his followers were forced into another dimension, and trapped there. Upon leaving, Shamael shouted, "I SHALL RETURN! THE WORLD OF KORJIA WILL BECOME WHAT IT ONCE WAS AGAIN!"

They were trapped, and the realm they were forced into was named "Vourthala".

Humanity was now able to thrive and advance in the course of life. The Divine Beings created a new realm, "Zenthala", and retreated there to live in peace forever. The souls of humanity go to Zenthala when their bodies have died.

At one point, Shamael broke free of his bonds in Vourthala and tried to destroy humanity, so the other divine beings came to certain skilled people and requested them to form a guild of assassins that keep the laws of nature in tact, and called it Jherrick. All while keeping Jherrick's name secret from society, a particular unnamed member set out on a quest and destroyed Shamael, or so he thought.

Now Shamael has come back, and believed you were the next "Prophet of Peace", the label of the first heroic assassin that slew Shamael. Therefore, he sent his Shade Knights to kill, him immediately, but the power inside of Thomrin was too strong. Apparently, he was able to destroy both of the Shade Knights and save his friends.

Though confused, Thomrin accepted his quest. The Guildmasters organized a good luck ceremony for him. Every Guildmaster came to him with a gift. They stood under the meeting pavilion. Thomrin stood at the center, surrounded by the Guildmasters. Around the pavilion stand the Thomrin's worried brethren. Every member of Jherrick that was present at the guild attended his departing ceremony; both as respect and because he was their friend and brother. The five Guildmasters, the guild Smith and Grand Master Kosha came up to Thomrin, delivering their gifts, one after the other.

Guildmaster 1: "To survive dangerous hits- (Thomrin is handed a light chainmail tunic.)

Guildmaster 2: "For extra protection- (Thomrin is handed oaken shoulder pads, armguards and shin guards, with Jherrick's symbol of an eagle's head looking at an herb burnt on to each of them.)

Guildmaster 3: "As a means of escape and passage, this jacket will transform you to mist that you can control, but only for a short time- (Thomrin is handed a green jacket that went down to his ankles. It looked very elegant, Thomrin thought.)

Guildmaster 4: "As a means of quick disguise, this hat will transform your figure to another race, as well as your equipment. Also, just to keep warm on those cold winter quests- (Thomrin was handed an elven hat then went from gray to black, from base to tip. It only hung to the base of his neck.)

Guildmaster 5: "The best way to carry your items, since you'll basically have an infinite amount of space. Plenty of 'em to carry money, items, medicine, weapons, and even ammunition, all in different pouches- (Thomrin was handed a belt with several hand-sized bags attached to it.)

Guildmaster 6: "You gotta have some way to hits those suckers from afar- (Thomrin was handed a wooden longbow, along with a healthy supply of arrows. He immediately put them in two of his new belt pouches.)

The guild Smith and Grand Master Kosha walked up to him.

Smith: "A new weapon I invented. Good for stabbing, bludgeoning, slicing, and impressing them lovely dames! I call it a Flangerod- (As the crowd gave various whoops and cheers, Thomrin accepted a weapon he had never seen before. Flat, razor-sharp blades jutted out from a handle in multiple directions, slightly compacted together to give a mainly solid, cylindrical figure with a good density. They all came to a deadly tip. The handle had a guard and pommel, like that on a sword. It fit nicely in Thomrin's grip. He couldn't have been happier to have been gifted such a weapon.)

Kosha: "This Mask is called 'The Mask of the Peacekeeper'. It was worn by the first assassins who stopped Shamael. Its powers of dark-vision, divine insight and perception, and scope-like ability for your vision should aid you on your quest, as well as keep your Identity secret. (Thomrin was handed a wooden mask that looked like an owl's face. It had interesting designs burnt on the sides to look like tears and angry brows.)

Thomrin: "Thanks everyone, I'll…I'll do whatever I can to figure who and what I am."

The crowd gave a hearty cheer. Isnam and Shamia came up to Thomrin and hugged him.

Isnam: "Come back to us, Thom, we've got a lot of adventuring to do together. Try to keep in touch, we'll be sending messages by bird all the time."

Shamia: (as tears came to her eyes) "We'll miss you! Come back safe, we need you around! Tell us about everything when you get back!"

Thomrin: "I will, I promise."

Kosha: "Thomrin…the time has come."

Thomrin gave a nod, waved to the only family he ever had the privelidge to know and love, and bounded off into the mist. After leaving the forest, he found some privacy, and he began testing his new equipment, just to see how cool it was to use them.

After joyfully getting acquainted with his new techniques, he pulled out his map and decided his first destination; the Port city of Orefista.

_Sorry for the length, I just couldn't put any of this in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. _


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Basket Weaver

The Tale of Korjia

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Basket Weaver

Thomrin had been travelling for hours on foot, thanking the gods he found a travelling merchant. He managed to hitch a ride for a few pieces of gold he had in his wallet pouch, as well as the job of protecting the merchant from bandits, should they come. His first purchase made him realize just how important it is for adventurers to take on jobs. The merchant told him something about an adventurer's lounge where people come to hire willing adventurers to do various quests. Apparently, there is one in every city, so Thomrin wasn't too worried.

Upon arriving at Port Orefista, the merchant thanked him for protecting him, handed him some makeshift dinner, and headed off to the market. Thomrin looked around and began feeling nervous. He was alone in one of the biggest cities of Korjia. After gathering his thoughts, he realized he should try to find a library, since that is where he would most likely find information on this prophecy of Shamael's return. After asking a few people, he came up to a large castle-looking building. There were fountains all inside the courtyard and outside the building as well. Etched in stone above the main entrance was a sign saying, "OREFISTA LIBRARY".

Thomrin stepped inside the library and asked the main desk for anything concerning prophecies of Korjia. He was directed to a section in the back, where an old dusty book lay on a pedestal. The book had only ancient pictures, but the library had put up a translation to the side. After reading a while, he had learned that everything Grand Master Kosha told him was true. He also read that the destined one to re-trap Shamael will have powers that, at first, he/she will not recognize.

Thomrin: "Well that's wonderful. How am I supposed to harness this power?"

Voice: "Have you tried meditating, asking the gods what you can do?"

Thomrin jumped at the hearty voice and quickly turned around in a battle stance, just as he was trained to in the guild. The man behind him wore a black cloak, but didn't hide his face. He showed no threat, so Thomrin backed down.

Thomrin: "Pardon me?"

Man: "You believe you're the chosen one, do you? Well luckily for you, I happen to be a scholar on the subject of Korjia's history. I bet I can help you learn how to unlock the powers within yourself, and if we're lucky, you just might be the one with those special powers."

Thomrin: "…Well, ok but…how would you benefit from me being the chosen one?"

Man: "Oh, I wouldn't, ha ha ha ha ha! No, my friend, I just like to prove my own hunches correct. It's a scholar thing."

Thomrin: "I understand. Sure, okay."

Man: "My name is Sam. I'm glad we met. Meet me again on the beach next to the shipyard, under the statue of Orefista's founder. It's REALLY big, you can't miss it."

Thomrin: "Okay. My name's Thomrin, by the way, but you can call me Thom."

Sam: "Well, Thom, I'll see you tomorrow at noon. Does that work?"

Thomrin: "Sure thing. See you there."

Sam: "Indeed."

Sam vanished. Thomrin decided to try to find that adventurer's lounge the merchant spoke of. After a while of searching, he finally found it. He felt at home there, surrounded with people sharing the same kind of stories as he did.

After relaxing for a while, a woman burst through the door.

Woman: "Help, there's a man surrounded by thugs, a fight might break out!"

Thomrin was feeling in the mood to make a name for himself, so he could attract customers in need. He rushed outside to see someone around his age, wearing a straw hat with rusty keys hanging from it, along with a giant basket on his back. He held a small red and black bowl in his hands. He looked nervous, as he knew he was outmatched. Thomrin rushed in, taking one thug down upon his entrance.

Thomrin: "Let me help."

Man: "Thank you, my friend."

Thomrin drew his flangerod, while the man dropped some water from a canister at his side into the bowl. Out of nowhere, a large air elemental rose from the bowl and stood at the man's side. He looked at Thomrin with a rigorous grin on his face.

Man: "My name is Phileo. Basket-weaver, and elemental summoner."

The thugs all attacked at once. Thomrin, Phileo and the air elemental managed to hold them off, but it was very tiring. Eventually, men of the law arrived. The thugs ran away, and Phileo dismissed the air elemental, tiredly. Thomrin shouted to the officers.

Thomrin: "Hey, they went that way, is there any way how we could help?"

Immediately, the officers grab held of the two heroes forcefully.

Officer: "By order of Orefista's law, you are now prisoners of the city!"

The two were carried off to jail. Later that night, Thomrin began to worry how he would make it to his lesson with Sam. He managed to calm down by talking to Phileo.

After a bit of talking, Thomrin learned that Phileo was actually already being chased by the thugs of a king from another kingdom. He wanted accused of murder, but escaped and was on the run. A man who had killed Phileo's family was on the run from him, and when Phileo caught up to him, he killed himself in his arms. Phileo only wanted to capture him, but the murderer framed him. Phileo was found holding the dead man in his arms, cursing his soul to hell. Because he was found like this, he was accused and imprisoned. On the day of his execution ceremony, he managed to escape.

Thomrin: "So what are we gonna do? On top of that, what are we even in trouble for?"

A guard came to their door.

Guard: "It is illegal to fight in the city's limits, unless it is organized. Summoning is also illegal in this city."

Thomrin: "Why is summoning illegal?"

Guard: "Because we are the law and we said so!"

The guard walked off. Thomrin and Phileo were worried, but they decided it was best to get some sleep. Their weapons had been confiscated, so they decided attempts at escape were currently futile. They fell asleep, scared of what would happen the next day.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape From The Guillotines

The Tale of Korjia

Chapter 4: Escape From The Guillotines

The two heroes were awakened the next day by the sound of a wooden stick hitting the bars of their cells. Within minutes of their awakening, they were forced to the court with no breakfast, despite the fact that it was no longer morning anyway.

The court was a boxed in area in the middle of a rectangular room, and next to the area of the accused were rows of seats on three of the walls. The front wall held the seats of royalty. The king and queen sat in very fancy thrones, each holding a silver rod, decorated with various gemstones.

King: "On account of disturbing the peace of the city, you have become prime suspects of the string of murders in the city. You are to be executed after the court."

Queen: "Stop!"

The king looked behind him in frustration.

King: "WHAT!"

Queen: "Please…let us question them first…you've executed so many people, and the population is oblivious to your actions!"

Thomrin looked over at Phileo. He looked slightly surprised as he looked at the queen. She was starting to cry. His face then dropped and he seemed to change in an unexpected way.

Phileo: "Your majesty, I cannot prove my innocence…but I have murdered before. Execute us, your majesty. Let us get rid of our guilt. This man has assisted me in my crimes, he is no more innocent than I."

Thomrin: "WHAT! I AM NOT A MURDERER! I NEVER KNEW YOU UNTIL YESTERDAY-

King: "SILENCE!"

Thomrin wanted to make Phileo his first victim, but knew he couldn't in the chains he was wrapped in.

King: "They confess to their crimes. This court session no longer needs to happen. Take them to the guillotines!"

Phileo: "Wait, your majesty. Allow me my final wish."

King: "…What is your final wish?"

Phileo looked at the crying queen.

Phileo: "My queen, I hold a bowl that I have carried in honor of the man I killed. It holds no curse, please don't worry. I only ask that you hold this during our execution, as it would symbolize my life and all of its glory as well. Please, my queen, hold the key that will let me rest."

Queen: "…Alright."

Phileo was temporarily unchained so he could retrieve the bowl. When he handed it to the queen, Thomrin noticed it was the same bowl he used to summon the air elemental the day before.

Just then, Thomrin felt sick to his stomach, due to all of the trouble this was going to cause him and Korjia. How will the world be saved if he truly is the chosen one? How will he make the meeting with Sam? Just then he remembered it was already noon. He had missed his chance and left a friend alone on a meeting. Thomrin felt awful.

That afternoon, Thomrin and Phileo were held below the guillotines. The king was ready to direct the executioners. Just then, Phileo whispered to Thomrin.

Phileo: "Watch carefully, observe the queen."

Confused, Thomrin began to watch the queen. She was holding the bowl Phileo gave her, crying.

Phileo: "Please work."

Thomrin: "What?"

Phileo: "You'll see…I hope."

The king stood up and pointed to the executioners.

King: "READY!"

The executioners grabbed the ropes.

A tear fell from the queen's eye…and into the bowl. Suddenly, a seemingly endless swarm of silver bugs exploded from the bowl. They came to the guillotines and swarmed over the chains. Within moments, the two heroes were free.

Phileo: "NOW! FOLLOW ME! WE'VE GOT SOME SERIOUS RUNNING TO DO!"

Without question, Thomrin got up and swiftly followed Phileo through the swarm. The two jumped onto the throne platform. Phileo grabbed his bowl, and the two bounded off to the rooftops. After running across one roof, the king's guards began following them. 

Thomrin: "How did you know that was going to happen!"

Phileo: "Let's just say this wasn't the first time I've pulled that trick!"

The two accused adventurers bounded off from the city and into the wild. Eventually, the guards stopped chasing them. Victoriously, they marched on to the North, heading for the next city.

That night, they set up camp on a field, around some trees to conceal themselves.

Thomrin: "So…what are we gonna do now?"

Phileo: "Well…you saved my life back in the city. Where you go, I will go as well.

After that, Thomrin explained all that he could. He was only allowed to explain the fact that he needed to awaken the powers within, as there is a strong belief that he is destined to do something, but is not yet strong enough. In order to awaken his divine powers, he had to figure out where to go. He could reveal no more, as it was against the teachings of Jherrick.

Phileo: "Divine…assassin? Huh…well nevertheless, I'll be there to help you in any way I can. If I may give you my advice, a holy land or something of the sort would be the place to go to awaken "Divine Powers".

Thomrin: "That's a great idea! But where would be a good holy place be?"

Phileo: "Legend has it that beyond the Northern Mountains, there is a land of snow and ice. In that land lie the Frost Elves."

Thomrin remembered a few Frost Elven friends of his back in the Overgrown Forest.

Thomrin: "Sounds good to me. We should go check it out."

Phileo: "Indeed. Let's just be careful on where we go, I am of course, a wanted man."

Thomrin: "It's okay, I'm an assassin, I just only kill those who are dangerous to society."

Phileo: "Very well then, my friend."

Thomrin and Phileo went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Thomrin awoke, and realized he had completely forgotten about his jacket's ability to turn him into mist! He could have escaped from the guards at any time! He fell back asleep, laughing at himself for his forgetfulness.

The next morning, they set off to the Northern Mountains, in the hopes that the original tribes of Frost Elves were still thriving there. From the look on their map, they had a long way to walk.


	5. Chapter 5: A Day At The Carnival

The Tale of Korjia

Chapter 5: A Day At The Carnival

Thomrin and Phileo spent half of the day travelling on a busy highway. Moving by foot was slowing them down of course, but they made it to their first destination; a medium-sized city in a valley. At first, the heroes wanted to find an inn and relax there for the day, but a carnival happened to be going on at the time of their arrival. They decided to check in at an inn later.

Thomrin and Phileo noticed the main people of the city were Dusklings. Dusklings were a people of light purple to blue skin, dark red or dark blue hair, glowing blue eyes, and two points on their fey ears. Thomrin and Phileo saw this as an opportunity to increase of their knowledge of Korjia, as learning about the people might give them a better chance at what to do next.

Thomrin: "Wait…I have a better idea!"

Thomrin and Phileo noticed a board saying "ADVENTURER'S COMBAT TOURNAMENT. ALL WILLING PARTICIPANTS WELCOME. 1st PLACE PRIZE: 1,000 GOLD".

Phileo: "I don't know about you, but I think 1,000 gold just might come in handy."

Thomrin: "We should participate. And who knows, there might be more to it all than gold."

Phileo: "…I like the way you think, Thomrin!"

The two heroes signed up and prepared for battle. Thomrin was especially excited, since he finally got to use his new equipment.

The first round was a breeze. Thomrin used his hidden bow to take out the first enemy, and Phileo used a small variety of Arcane Magic to wipe out his.

The Second round was harder. Thomrin had to move around quite a bit, but he won eventually. Phileo had to summon his air elemental to assist him in battle, but they both made it to the semi-finals.

In Thomrin's semi-final battle, he had to fight a shady character in a robe, using dark Arcane Magic, obviously that of a warlock's. Thomrin started off in a defense position. It was obvious that this warlock had already observed his martial arts, so he would have to use some other techniques more often than normal.

Thomrin readied his bow suddenly and launched an arrow right at the warlock's chest. The warlock transformed to a moving shadow and sped in his direction. As the warlock reformed and tried to uppercut Thomrin, he countered by side-stepping first, then grabbing the warlock's side, pushing him back. Thomrin drew his flangerod, dazzling the crowd with his mysterious weapon. The warlock withdrew a rod of bone, covered in mystical runes and tipped on either end with silver, metal rings. He charged at Thomrin, imbuing his eldritch power into the rod. He let loose some kind of dark wave, launching Thomrin in the air. Thomrin caught himself right before the stage line, so that he would not be disqualified. He had one idea left.

Thomrin ran towards the warlock with as much speed as he possibly could. As he got close, the warlock hurled another eldritch wave at him, but he swiftly changed to mist and formed back, and he delivered a deadly strike.

Though the warlock would have been killed, the magic cast on the tournament prevents them from dying while in the ring. Thomrin had advanced to the finals.

Phileo was up next. He was to fight a female Duskling, a scholar from the look of it. However, she seemed to be rather over-enthusiastic for a scholar.

When the battle began, the scholar suddenly used some kind of flute, and a magical circle appeared under Phileo. He couldn't bring up any magic at that point.

Scholar: "HAH! What's a magic user gonna do without his magic, huh!"

Phileo: "…I always feared this would happen."

He hung his head and walked up to the scholar. She was posing victoriously.

Phileo: "That's why I learned how to use these!"

Phileo flicked his arms, and hidden blades the length of his forearms extended from his sleeves. He slashed at the Scholar's bag strings, and then forced her to the ground.

Phileo: "I believe this marks the finish of the battle."

The scholar tried to escape, but Phileo was too skilled.

Scholar: "…OKAY, FINE! I…surrender."

After the battle, the scholar came up to Thomrin and Phileo, looking shy.

Scholar: "I'm…Picaletta. I want to join you two on your adventure!"

Phileo: "…Thomrin, she seems like a nice gal, and besides…having a scholar on the team just might save us some research time."

Picaletta: "I'd be glad to help with my knowledge!"

Thomrin: "Welcome to the team then!"

They were happy to welcome their next member to the team.

At that, the tournament announcer shouted to the crowd;

Announcer: "FINAL MATCH: THOMRIN VERSUS PHILEO!"

At first, the group was at a stand-still, until Phileo broke the silence;

Phileo: "Hey, it'll be a fun practice match! Whaddaya say, Thom?"

Thomrin: "Sounds good!"

They climbed the ring, and got ready for the final match.

_A battle of friends, eh? Just might be fun. See how it all turns out in the next chapter. R&R please_


	6. Chapter 6: Like Friend, Like Enemy

The Tale of Korjia

Chapter 6: Like Friend, Like Enemy

Thomrin and Phileo stood across from each other, anxiously awaiting their battle.

The bell rang, and the two immediately readied their attacks. Thomrin drew his flangerod, while Phileo began conjuring his Arcane magic.

A flurry of magic missiles launched towards Thomrin, but his battle reflexes were more than enough to avoid them. A wave of fire spread across the ring, but Thomrin was still too fast. Thomrin charged with flangerod in hand and prepared to go for his legs. Phileo countered with a jump and a downward kick, but Thomrin rolled out of the way.

The crowd gazed in astonishment, as they watched the two skilled adventurers unleash all of their skill in an epic battle of magic, sharp blades, and of course, silver bugs. Of course, the air elemental was involved too.

A solid punch from the air elemental sent Thomrin flying. He realized that this attack was enough to throw him out of the ring, so before his final fall, Thomrin readied an arrow on his bow as quickly as he could and fired it. Just as he landed out of bounds, the arrow pierced Phileo. It was a fairly decided tie.

At the awards ceremony, they were both rewarded with the money. Picaletta stood cheering the entire time for her newfound friends. After the ceremony, the warlock that Thomrin fought came up to the trio.

Warlock: "I must say, Thomrin, your skills are far beyond what I sensed. To think, I was going to teach you."

Trio: "…What?"

Warlock: "What,"

The warlock removed his hood to reveal his cheerful face.

Sam: "You don't remember me?"

Thomrin: "SAM! IT'S YOU!"

Sam: "Very nice to see you again, Thomrin."

Thomrin: "I'm really sorry I didn't come to our meeting…"

Sam: "It's quite alright, friend, I understand why you didn't. I caught word that you were being a troublemaker in town. You and another person, I understand."

Phileo: "That's me, I'm Phileo."

Sam: "Wonderful to meet you, Phileo. I must say, I was impressed with your skill."

Phileo: "Thank you, I was impressed with yours as well."

Picaletta: "And I'm Picaletta! Pleased to meet you!"

Sam: "And of course, a great pleasure to meet you as well, Picaletta. Thomrin, you needn't worry about the meeting, it seems your skill exceeds that which I could teach you. However, I did a little more research on Korjia's prophecy, and I found out that the hero is supposed to be able to access his powers by reaching within his soul and igniting the power with the will to live on and complete his mission, whatever that may be."

Picaletta: "What, the ancient prophecy of Shamael's return? THOMRIN, YOU'RE THAT HERO!"

Thomrin: "Maybe, where I come from it is believed so. Sam, will join us on our quest to the Northern Mountains to find the Frost Elves and train there? It is said that they live on holy land, and we want to train there under the gods, and to see if I am the chosen one."

Sam: "I'd be happy to."

After resting at the inn that night, the adventurers continued on their adventure. Before they left, Sam revealed to his friends a small wooden sculpture of a boat, with a glowing purple ring on the bottom.

Sam: "This will get us to the Northern Mountains by tonight."

He tossed the sculpture into the space in front of the team. It started to grow in size, until it was big enough to hold six people. The trio stood in shock as Sam climbed to the steering wheel in the back.

Sam: "Well?"

The trio climbed on board and took off. That evening, the trio had already floated to a travel post in front of the mountains. While there, they stocked up on supplies, as well as purchased cloaks and helmets, fastened from the hides of Mountain Beasts. They equipped themselves with the furry cloaks and helms, and began walking through the Mountains. After a day's worth of travel, they reached an open forest, with a trail that led right to the Frost Elven communities.

Thomrin immediately started asking around to see where the holy land was. They ended up learning about a battlefield that marked the first rising of Shamael. They would be able to pray to the gods for assistance, and like any other who travelled to the battlefield, the gods happily obliged to train them when they got there. Through praying, they communicated with the gods on how to improve their skill.

Phileo learned how to capture elementals with his magic, so that he may be an "Elemental" summoner.

Picaletta learned how to use rituals in her practices, so that she may become more versatile in everything she does.

Thomrin learned that in order to summon his power, He must feel it within himself. The gods came to him and told him that he indeed was the current candidate for the world's next hero, but he will only be such if he accepts the duties of the savior. He did indeed accept, and was granted control of his power, however not full control.

After training, an old memory had struck his mind. He asked the gods about "The Prophet". They told him that there were five chosen people, known as the "Five Prophets of Peace". They were destined to stop Shamael, and thus they were the only ones that could. Thomrin learned that he was the first of these Prophets. He asked his friends what they thought about the prophecy.

Phileo: "You, the savior of this world, eh?...Sounds like a title I'd like to have as well." 

Picaletta: "Me too! Maybe we're prophets, just like you!"

Sam: "It seems to me that you are, I can sense it in you. I just wish the three of you hadn't learned of your destinies so quickly."

At this, the trio looked at Sam in worry.

Thomrin: "What?"

Sam: "You see, I didn't want to get things complicated. Of course, I suppose it was my fault for taking you guys here. But no matter."

Phileo: "What are you talking about?"

Sam started darkening, and a dark aura faded into existence around him. His voice started to echo demonically.

Sam: "This world was stolen from my people. I am here to take it back!"

A wave of horrid energy exploded from him, sending the trio to the ground. He began floating, and the ground underneath him began to flow with lava. The gods began to appear, striking at him with divine might, but he was somehow able to reflect their attacks.

Sam: "I AM SHAMAEL I SHALL RID THIS WORLD OF HUMANITY AND RETURN IT TO THE CHAOS IT ONCE WAS!"

The three heroes got up and began looking around, noticing the lava moving towards them.

Thomrin: "SHAMAEL! YOU MONSTER!"

Thomrin charged at Shamael, attempting to use his newfound power. Shamael disappeared into thin air, just as Thomrin was about to strike. Thomrin stood in anger, as Phileo yelled to him.

Phileo: "COME ON, THOMRIN! WE HAVE TO WARN THE INHABITANTS OF THE LAVA!"

At that, Thomrin jumped to his friends, and the three bounded off the warn everyone of the impending doom. After warning everyone, the elders of the Frost Elven Community prayed to the gods to help them. After the demonic force attacked the city, half of it was destroyed. The Frost Elves gathered and met with Thomrin and the others.

Elder: "Why is this happening!"

Thomrin explained everything to everyone.

Elder: "…What can we do to help?"

Thomrin: "Well, do you have any willing adventurers to help us?"

For a long time, no one answered. Eventually, a voice broke out from the back.

Voice: "I'M TIRED OF THIS! I'M TIRED OF BEING A NOBODY! THOMRIN, LET ME HELP YOU!"

Thomrin looked back and saw a barbarian. He ran to the group.

Elder: "Krish! Sit down, you are nowhere near strong enough!"

Krish: "I have to make a name for myself! I'm tired of people saying I'm 'not strong enough'!"

Thomrin could see that this man was never trusted, but had a means to do the right thing. He was an outcast and a loner. Thomrin hated to see people without friends, and this man was willing to help them fight Shamael.

Thomrin: "We'll take him!"

The crowd gasped.

Elder: "Why would you need him!"

Thomrin: We can use a tough guy on the team! And besides, it doesn't seem like he's ever been given a chance."

Elder: "…What?"

Thomrin: "He deserves to be treated equally, just like all of you. Give him a chance."

Elder: "…Very well, Thomrin. Krish, I uh…good…good luck, Krish."

Krish: "Thank you, that's all I ever wanted."

Picaletta: "Welcome to the team, Krish!"

At that, the four left the Mountains and started for a big city, in order to find a way to stop Shamael. As they were walking, Phileo whispered to Thomrin.

Phileo: "Good job, Thomrin. You did the right thing."


	7. Chapter 7: Picaletta's Romantic Secret

The Tale of Korjia

Chapter 7: Picaletta's Romantic Secret

That first night of travel was filled with joy and merriment. As they found a good place to camp for the night, they all went around and really got to know each other. They spent the night eating good food and telling funny stories, laughing like they never have before. The happiest person in the crowd, however, was Krish, as he had never truly had any friends ever before. Thomrin was glad he made the decision to bring the young barbarian along.

Before they fell asleep, they devised a plan of how they would conduct this quest.

Thomrin: "We need to receive combat training with our own skills, so we need to practice every day."

Krish: "Good idea, and it would also be wise to learn how we all fight so we can devise battle plans."

Picaletta: "Yeah, and while we're doing all this, I'm going to be learning different rituals, as doing such may help us in our adventures."

Phileo: "I will be on a continuous hunt for elementals, as I am an elemental summoner, and extra men of combat could come in handy"

Krish: "Always. Now then…"

Krish pulled out a map of Korjia, with every city pointed out in detail.

Krish: "Our goal in this quest is to find out if we are the chosen ones. At least, that is the way it is for now. I propose we go to this city, as it holds a great temple of worship to the gods."

Thomrin: "Yeah, if we're gonna be 'divine prophets', then we should actually know as much about the gods as we possibly can. I, honestly don't even know their names."

Phileo: "Allow me to elaborate. You see, when chaos was taken from this world, Shamael and his three divine followers, Rendus, Khais and Hunrae, became known as 'the destroyers'. They thrived in the world of Vourthala, the underworld. There were also Four divine beings that created a realm of peace for the dead who forgive themselves, ask well as accept the forgiveness of the gods, and they called it Zenthala. These divine beings, Jyryl, Profaer, Keiru and Jytaja, called themselves the 'caretakers'. There is only one divine being that holds no title. It is the only divine being who doesn't stay in Zenthala or Vourthala. He has his own realm of nothing, where the dead first go to be judged. He is called Death. It is said that he is-

Krish: "Look out!"

Suddenly, Krish gave a long swoop of his Halberd, knocking back a pack of worgs that were about to tear at their throats. The three stared in awe, as 20 more worgs appeared from the shadows. Krish turned his head, smiling.

Krish: "Keep enjoying the food, I got this one."

Krish let out a roar, as fiery energy began forming around him. The energy turned to the form of wings, and his eyes were glowing. Instantaneously, the entire pack jumped at Krish.

Thomrin couldn't really see much of what had happened, but within a few seconds, Krish had proven to be the fastest, strongest, most flexible fighter he had ever seen. Krish turned around, proud.

Krish: "You have all just witnessed my use of the local spirit, combining its power with mine. We barbarians rely on the spirits around us and join forces with them, embodying their power in us."

Krish gave a victorious grin to the crowd, and they responded, impressed.

Krish's face changed. He suddenly coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

Picaletta: "Uh-oh! They got him!"

The three ran to their new friend and found a darkening bite wound in his side. Dark energy was emanating from the wound, so it was obvious that he was really hurt.

Krish: "Goddamn worgs…ugh…"

Picaletta: "Don't leave us, I know an anti-curse ritual."

Picaletta pulled out six candles, surrounded Krish with them, lit them, put her hands above the wound and began chanting. Within minutes, Krish's wound was gone; his flesh was in perfect condition. He had fallen asleep from the pain.

Picaletta: "He will be fine now."

Phileo: "Okay, I'm going to sleep then."

Thomrin: "I'll keep watch."

Phileo: "Okay."

That night, Thomrin sat by the fire, feeling happy that he got the opportunity to make these new friends. He sat there, watching the fire dance. He thought of his old friends at home. How were Isnam and Shamia? How was Grand Master Kosha? Thinking of them made him pull out a small scroll and write a note;

I trust you guys are all well. I appreciate

the gifts, They really have saved my life.

I really miss you all. If it helps, by the

time you get this, I should be somewhere

in The Northern part of the continent,

east of the Mountains. Let me know

how everyone is doing. You know who

sent this.

He decided to send it when he got to the next travel post, as there was a secret network of message birds all around Korjia, trained specifically for Jherrick's members.

Thomrin curled up his scroll and put it away. He continued to watch the fire, until Picaletta woke up and sat by him.

Picaletta: "Thomrin…have you ever…loved someone before?"

Thomrin: "As in someone I wanted to spend my life with?"

Picaletta: "Yeah, just, have you ever felt that way before?"

Thomrin: "…I have. I'm not too particularly happy about it, because I suck at romance…and I know there is no girl who has ever liked me…but, I'm happy this way. In a sense, there is no real heart break. But to answer your question, yes I have."

Picaletta: "Okay…would you have advice on a relationship?'

Thomrin: "I can certainly try."

Picaletta: "Well, see, there's this one guy, and I don't know him very well, but I kinda like him, and I just…how would I let him know?"

Thomrin: "Hmm…depends on the guy. Do you know what kind of person he is?"

Picaletta: "Well, he's…polite, but rough. He has a light inner core, surrounded by a tough shell, you know?"

Thomrin became worried. He was worried that she was talking about him. He began to slightly shake with nervousness.

Thomrin: "I…uh…I'm not entirely sure. If you really want to get to know him, just let him know."

Picaletta: "What if I only want to tell him in private?"

Thomrin: "Tell him in private then. No need to wait, just let him know how you feel."

Picaletta: "I…I'll try. Thanks Thomrin."

Thomrin: "Indeed."

Picaletta: "I'll take over camp watch. Your shift is up anyway."

Thomrin: "Okay."

Thomrin walked over to his tent, where he lay down in silence. He purposely waited to fall asleep, listening to see if his hunch was correct, which he prayed to the gods it wasn't. Later, he heard Picaletta talking to herself.

Picaletta: "It's about time to change shifts. I should wake Krish up…"

There was a slight pause.

Picaletta: "…Krish…"


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

The Tale of Korjia

Chapter 8: Reunited

The four warriors had been travelling for quite a long time, hitching multiple rides as they went. Their next destination was the Kingdom of Kuju. It was said to be a vast land of beautiful pastures and kind people. The group had to go there in order to research the temples of worship to learn how to fight Shamael, as their first clues might lie there. Picaletta made the decision to go there, and most were enthusiastic about going. That is, all except Phileo, who remained silent for the entire trip to the Kingdom. Eventually, Thomrin became worried enough to ask-

Thomrin: "Phileo, something is obviously wrong. You can talk to us, what's the matter?"

Phileo: "…Listen, it's a long story, but…the Kingdom and I aren't exactly…friends."

Picaletta: "Oh? In what way?"

Phileo: "…I am…a wanted criminal there."

Picaletta and Krish looked at him, confused. Thomrin knew exactly what he was talking about.

Thomrin: "The murder you DIDN'T commit?"

Phileo: "The very one."

As they travelled, Phileo explained his life story to Krish and Picaletta."

Phileo: "So you see, my identity must be kept secret, for I wish to not be recognized by ANYONE, whether they like me or dislike me."

That afternoon, the group arrived at the kingdom of Kuju. Phileo kept as low of a profile as he could, despite the large basket on his basket. They arrived at the temple of worship and began learning about Shamael. A Priest of the community taught them what he could.

Priest: "The first prophet could slay the immortal. However, he was not able to kill Shamael without a power that was all on his own. He was only able to slay Shamael by cutting three slits in his chest, right on top of each other, forming a perfect hexagon. He drove his sword in the new weakness and created an injury that was able to stop him, however not destroy him. After he stopped Shamael, he went throughout Korjia and built magical fountains that harnessed his power that could only be activated by the next Prophet."

Thomrin: "Fountains of Peace, eh? I am wondering…do you know where these fountains are located?"

Priest: "Well I can tell you this, Shamael WILL try to destroy them, so where he appears is probably where a fountain is."

Picaletta: "We saw him in the Northern Mountains in a holy battlefield."

Priest: "It is said that there are a total of six Fountains, one on each continent. I would go back there if I were you."

Krish: "Ugh, now we have to go all the way back?"

Thomrin: "It would seem so."

Phileo: "Wait, why must they be activated?"

Priest: "I'm glad you asked. The Prophet must activate all six Fountains in order to gain the power of Meiterr, the first Prophet. Harness his power, plus that of the current Prophet, will destroy Shamael."

Thomrin: "Alright, then, we should head that way first."

Priest: "Before you rest up, go visit the other priests; they will likely have some advice for you. You are also welcome to stay the night."

The team agreed, and went to various parts of the temple. Phileo was the only one who went straight up to his room for the night. The other three went around, talking to various priests. They were very kind to the heroes and gave them helpful tips on many subjects. Eventually, Thomrin went out to a ledge on a building, covered by a canopy. There was a girl about his age drawing something. She wore the same robes as the Priests of the temple. Thomrin decided to try to strike up idle conversation.

Thomrin: "Hello, I don't mean to intrude on anything, but you look kind of lonely, and I thought you could use someone to talk to.

Girl: "Oh, really? Thanks, not many people come to talk to me, I appreciate it."

A smile was on the girl's face. The sun was beginning to set.

Thomrin: "If I may ask, what are you drawing?"

Girl: "Oh, just a man I once fell in love with. He's gone now…I just wish he would come back…If he did, he would inherit the throne of the Kingdom. I am the princess of Kuju, I should have pointed that out earlier, I'm sorry."

Thomrin couldn't believe how lucky he was to meet the princess of all people.

Girl: I'm May by the way. Here's the drawing."

Thomrin looked at the picture, and he stopped breathing. He looked at the picture with a mixture of fear, shock and happiness. The man on the paper had a large basket on his back, as well as a hat with keys hanging off the rim. The princess' lover was Phileo.

May: "He's a wanted criminal for murder, but I don't believe he did it. He's too nice to do such a thing. I made a promise to myself; if I find him, I want to travel with him forever."

Thomrin: "Umm…May, I don't know to tell you this, but…would you like to see him now?"

May only stood still in a questioning pose.

May: "Do you know where he is?"

Thomrin: "Follow me."

Thomrin rushed May to Phileo's room. He opened the door and pointed at Phileo. Phileo stood there, questioning what was going on, until May came from behind Thomrin. At first, Phileo stood in shock.

May: "I've missed you so much…"

May run up to Phileo, who embraced her tightly. Thomrin saw Phileo's romantic side for the first time, since he began crying. That night during dinner, Thomrin was happy to let May come along with them as a Cleric.

The night was peaceful as Thomrin slept. He dreamt of the rain back home, the thing he loved the most.


	9. Chapter 9: Realizing Each Other's Skills

The Tale of Korjia

Chapter 9: Realizing Each Other's Skills

Thomrin and his allies had to leave in discreet, since sneaking away with the princess of a holy kingdom wasn't exactly considered a misdemeanor. However, the getaway was smooth and unnoticed. The five new heroes decided to get some work done, and have fun with it at that.

May: "We need to find the Fountains of Peace, right? Well, we should start by going back to where you guys met Krish."

Krish: "I happen to know that battlefield like the blade of my halberd. I know a few places that might be where the fountain is."

Thomrin: "Excellent, you can serve as a guide and a guardian."

Krish: "Indeed."

Many days were spent travelling back to the Northern Mountains, but they finally got there. The long walk seemed to speed by due to the jokes and stories told by one another.

Eventually, the heroic five made it back to the home country of the Frost Elves. Thomrin was happy to see the villages and cities alike, rebuilding themselves to their former glory. As they walked through Krish's home village, people would gaze in awe at him, seeing him in a new light of confidence and happiness that they never gave him the chance to feel before. He had begun to impress all of the people who mistreated him.

At long last, they arrived at the divine battlefield that held the Ancient Crusade, as referred to in Frost Elven history. Krish immediately picked up the search and sped through the terrain to find the Fountain of Peace. The group came up to a small cave entrance. Krish began speaking to his friends.

Krish: "At night, you can see an eerie light emanating from this cave. If I know this place, this is where we'll find anything 'ancient and divine'."

The group walked into the natural dungeon, ready for anything. They were glad to finally get a real adventure in.

Almost immediately, they came to an odd, green glowing pool of water.

Picaletta: "Ooh! I bet this water has some kind of healing powers!"

Picaletta ran to the water and instantly realized her mistake. The Water began to rise and form a humanoid shape. The Water elemental attacked the group with as much power as possible. However, a good mixture of magic and sharp metal took care of it immediately. As the elemental melted in defeat, a green mist rose from the water. The water began glowing blue.

Picaletta: "Green mist…I didn't know anybody used that curse anymore."

Phileo: "I'm sorry?"

Picaletta: "There is a curse called 'Orjuun Kairros', which is a phrase in the Ancient Divine Language for 'Curse of the Living Fluid'. Thus, a green mist comes over any body of any liquid. That being a stream, an ocean, a pond, a river or a puddle. It can also take over an elixir someone has prepared, or some other manmade liquid. It just has to be liquid. There is no minimum volume, but the maximum is enough liquid to take up space twice the size of one of us. The liquid glows a vibrant green and a water elemental is formed. It can fit in my hand, or could fit in its hands. It takes an order from its creator and does so at the right time. The creator only has to think its order, and the water elemental will do so."

May: "Wait, so then something had to create this?"

Picaletta: "And it wouldn't have attacked us unless told to do so. And these things don't just attack anybody, they only attack a certain number of people they are assigned to. None of these can be assigned to guard anything from anyone. Therefore, someone knows we're here."

Krish: "Or some THING."

Picaletta: "Exactly! Very good Krish! Umm…oh yeah, so, either way, this could be trouble."

Thomrin: "Hmm…Well then, we'll just have to be on our guards. I say we keep movi- wait a minute…"

The group stops to look at Thomrin. He reached his hand in the water and pulled out a small bone statuette in the shape of a humanoid carrying a large Chakram. Picaletta examined with excitement.

Picaletta: "HEY! This is a statuette of Profaer, god of battle! From the looks of it, it was made around the times of the Ancient Crusade! We can get some real cash for this!"

Thomrin: "I've always been one to know treasure when I see it. If you can prospect this stuff, we can pick out the good treasures and sell them."

Picaletta: "Works for me! Before we keep moving, hang on just a second."

Picaletta first tasted the now fresh water. She seemed energized at the sip, so she decided to store a few vials with it. She also pulled out an empty scroll and placed it in the old puddle of green water that was once the water elemental. She began chanting and waving her hands until the green water glowed and soaked into the scroll. Writing appeared on the suddenly dry paper, and Picaletta stored it in her bag.

Picaletta: "I just turned that curse into a ritual and now, I'll be able to use it whenever I wish. It might be useful later."

At that, the group finally got moving again. They started through the dungeon, excited for whatever awaited them later.

_IF anyone has read this story yet, I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you've enjoyed it so far, I know it seems to run together so quickly. I was gonna put the actual dungeon adventure in this chapter, but it seemed wise to dedicate that to the next chapter. Thanks for reading._

_ -Tobalancetoslay- _


	10. Chapter 10: An Adventurer's Pain

The Tale Of Korjia

Chapter 10: An Adventurer's Pain

At long last, the group finally got moving. Fully aware of each other's abilities, they had planned out some defensive tactics. They charged the dungeon with excitement.

In the first room, an encounter with multiple elementals of many different kinds turned to an expansion of powers for Phileo and a good fun battle for everyone else. Elementals with gathered rocks for bodies; fire elementals with cyclone arms, light elementals with spinning ice shards all around their bodies; a flurry of battle exploded on the first floor. After a fight of the skilled five against well over a hundred of these beings, A much larger spinning dark cyclone of a storm-like elemental came rushing in from the next floor.

Krish: "Let me start him off!"

Krish charged, imbuing himself with the spirit of the speeding lightning bull, and horizontally slashed with his halberd, slicing right through it. Though it did injure the monster, it also became more angered. It spun around and began to attack, but Picaletta was too fast. A burning candle set at the tip of her staff became an eruption of small explosions all around the beast.

May: "THOM! JUMP CHARGE HIM!"

Thomrin responded with a powerful jump to an aerial slash position as May sent a bolt of divine light to his flangerod. He slashed downward, causing an enormous wave of light to appear right down the middle of the Fellstorm Elemental. An otherworldly scream of pain was heard, and it vanished to nonexistence. Victory belonged to Thomrin and his friends.

Krish: "THAT WAS THE MOST EXCITING THING I HAVE EVER DONE!"

Phileo: "Indeed, I haven't had a rush like that since…ever, really! And plus, think of this. Every kind of elemental you all saw out there…is now mine to command! We basically just became twice as unstoppable!" 

May: "And did you see Thomrin finish that thing? These tactical plans were brilliant!"

Thomrin: "Indeed, my friends. Well, forward ho!"

The group merrily went on through the dungeon, searching for treasures and artifacts alike. On the next floor, more elementals awaited, but this time, they were all made of bones and dark energy.

Phileo: "DEATH ELEMENTALS! LET'S DO THIS!"

And so, another battle began.

Phileo: "Thom, Krish, let's mix things up a bit!"

Thomrin and Krish charged the Death elementals. Phileo began summoning the silver insect swarm across the field. Krish imbued himself with the spirit of the Soaring Iron Hawk, and grabbed Thomrin's foot as he jumped, launching him into the air while sending a silver aura over him. Thomrin summoned his own power within as well, mixing with the aura of the Iron hawk. Phileo removed the energy from his insects and sent it all to Thomrin to add power. Picaletta drew on the powers of the natural cave around them while May brought forth powers of the Caretakers, and both were sent to Thomrin.

Thomrin became a massive glowing energetic being for a short time. He landed, forcing his flangerod to the ground, thus causing a massive seismic force to go throughout the room. The next few minutes were Thomrin moving at blinding speed through a crowd of monsters as an unstoppable force of righteous atonement. His moves were incredible. Nothing could stop him. After the last Death Elemental was dead, Thomrin returned to his normal form.

The other four walked over to Thomrin; everyone was out of breath.

Phileo: "Whew…that was spectacular! What a view!"

Krish: "I get dibs on the next all-moves-at-once thing! 

May: "Me after!"

Phileo: "Wait, I just realized…Damn, I didn't capture a Death Elemental!"

The group laughed together and continued to the next room. As they entered, they stared in awe at the undisturbed Fountain of Peace.

An intricate fountain with multiple designs and structures telling the history of Korjia sat in the middle of what looked like a makeshift hall of worship. Thomrin could see the four Caretakers fighting Shamael and his three other Destroyers. He could see the beasts of chaos that roamed Korjia before the Peaceful and Chaotic realms were made. In the center, he saw Death: A long black robe with a primitive humanoid skull and two long horns that came down the sides if its neck and down its chest. It held a massive scythe of intricate design and horror. It stood under a propped up bell with death symbols on it.

Thomrin: "So this is it, huh? The first of many..."

Thomrin came up to the fountain, and a spirit in the appearance of the first assassin appeared before him.

Meiterr: "Thomrin…you have already accepted the responsibility of the next prophet?"

Thomrin: "I have."

The spirit of Meiterr, the first prophet disappeared, and water began flowing. A white light came over Thomrin, and felt stronger than ever before. He had gained even more access to his powers. Also, a shard of rock with etchings on it appeared before him. Thomrin put it in his pouch, planning to check it out later.

Thomrin: "To be honest, I expected a trial of prophethood or something.

Demonic Voice: "ALLOW ME TO BE THE FIRST OF SUCH."

The group suddenly turned around to see the horrid warlock before them, Shamael.

A fight began immediately. Shamael had a large staff adorned with skulls of many kinds. His dark magic, however, was no match with the powers of the prophets, and the new Thomrin. After the battle, Shamael spoke:

Shamael: "Damn…beaten by mere children…but this is not the end!"

Shamael shot forth and struck at Thomrin, who blocked with his flangerod. A dark wave of energy went across him. He was horribly injured, and the flangerod was in pieces. Shamael disappeared in the form of a dark purple flash of energy. Thomrin lay down, bleeding heavily. He couldn't talk from the pain. He felt that this move was fatal. All he could see were his friends rushing toward him…

May: "THOM! THOM, CAN YOU HEAr Me, THOmrin…Thomrin…Thomri…to…_to_-

…and all faded to black…

_Whoa…Holy crap…how freaking amazing is that? R&R please_

_ -Tobalancetoslay-_


	11. Chapter 11: Romantic Confusion

The Tale of Korjia

Chapter 11: Romantic Confusion

Voice: "T…...Tho…..Thomriiiiiii…Thomriiin…..Thomriiiiiiiiiiiiiin…"

Thomrin recognized this voice…it was soothing, calm, motherly…

Thomrin: "…Hello?"

Voice: "Hey, Thomrin. I'm so glad you're okay…"

Thomrin: "Okay…wait, but I can remember…Shamael…he was too strong, and I was injured…how am I okay?"

Voice: "You're friends took you to the Frost Elven Medical Field. You're hurt really bad, but they say you'll recover. Of course, with the Jherrick's medicine I slipped you while you were unconscious will speed u the healing process, so I'm positive you'll be fine.

Thomrin: "Jherrick's medicine? Wait…who are you?"

Voice: "Here, let me light the room…"

A soft glow came over a chain of small glowing crystal balls. The figure held the light up to her face.

Thomrin: "…Mother?"

Mother: "Hey, Thomrin. I didn't come alone by the way."

Thomrin's adoptive mother pointed to the wall behind him. Isnam, Shamia and the clan smith were there. The clan smith gave Thomrin a wrapped up gift, which Thomrin immediately opened. It was a longsword similar in appearance to his flangerod.

Smith: "I saw the damage to it and realized the problem. You see the trigger there?"

Thomrin noticed a small trigger on the guard. He pulled it, and his sword flared around the central beam. It was his flangerod, but now with the ability to change into a shape so that he can cut through enemies, in stead of tear away at them.

Smith: "It is now officially my ultimate creation! A sword that can turn into a bludgeoning weapon. From now on, when going up against lightly armored enemies, you can cut through them, and actually make your weapon enter their body, then cut right out."

Thomrin: "Wow, thanks, man!"

Smith: "Anytime."

Isnam: "Good to see you again, my old friend."

Shamia: "Hey Thomrin!"

Thomrin: "Guys…you all came to my aid?"

Mother: "Yep. And still, not a single person is aware that we're here. Not even your friends."

Thomrin: "Wow…our training really pays off, huh?"

The family laughed together in happiness from the reunion. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door.

Mother: "Well, looks like we gotta go. Get well soon."

The Jherrick assassins vanished right before the door opened. It was Picaletta.

Picaletta: "Hey…you're awake…are you okay?"

Thomrin: "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for everything."

Picaletta: "All I did was keep our corpse fresh. May was the one who revived your soul to your body, and Krish is the one who lugged you around until we found a safe place."

Thomrin: "Wait, I died?"

Picaletta: "You were cut in half."

Thomrin: "Oh dear gods, by a magic staff?"

Picaletta: "It would seem so…"

Thomrin: "Damn…"

Picaletta: "May I…uh…"

Thomrin: "Hmm?"

Picaletta: "May I uh…see…your scar?"

Thomrin: "Uh, sure, okay, I'm actually curious to see what I look like."

Thomrin sat up and took his shirt off. He examined his ridiculous non-muscular chest and laughed at how weak he was. He notices his scar: A large ring of scar flesh surrounded him in an angle.

Thomrin: "Strange…I don't feel the pain at all. How do I look?"

Thomrin knew it was the Jherrick medicine that made him feel this way. Picaletta seemed to be in a trance.

Thomrin: "Picaletta…Picaletta?"

Picaletta: "…Oh, sorry. Uh…y-yeah, you look…pretty messed up…"

Thomrin: "Ah, oh well. What happens, happens I suppose. I can't imagine trying to explain this to a woman, though, that would be ridiculous!"

Picaletta: "I don't know, I think it's kinda cute…"

Thomrin: "What?"

Picaletta: "Hmm? Sorry, I didn't say anything…"

Thomrin: "Uh-huh…"

Picaletta: "Uhh…well, uh…"

Thomrin: "So…how are things going with that boy problem? (PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE ME!)"

Picaletta: "Uh…I kinda…haven't told him yet…but it's because I don't really…"

Thomrin: "Know who he is yet?"

Picaletta: "*sigh* Basically. There are multiple guys I like, but I never get to be around them."

Thomrin: "Back at home?"

Picaletta: "You could say that…"

Thomrin: "You'll be fine, I promise. (Whew…)"

Picaletta went back to her bedroom. Thomrin was released the next morning. They gathered and made their next plan.

Krish: "The next fountain should be on the continent East of here.

The prophets headed for their next destination in haste.


End file.
